


Playing With Fire

by Ovverwatch



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Probably more tags I’m forgetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovverwatch/pseuds/Ovverwatch
Summary: “Maya, little boys pull little girls’ pigtails on the playground because they like them, and that is the only way they know how to get their attention.”
Relationships: Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 42
Kudos: 267





	1. Pigtails

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Taken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003353) by [KyHasNoLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/pseuds/KyHasNoLife). 



> KyHasNoLife’s story ‘Taken’ made me want to write a story about Maya and Carina. I hope y’all enjoy and stick around for the ride!

“Oh you have got to be kidding me! You are relentlessly annoying has anyone ever told you that?”

The blonde and the brunette have been at it for almost thirty minutes now. The two in an unspoken battle on who is better at their job. Maya is a Firefighter, and just a few weeks away from taking over as captain of 19. Carina is head of the Ob/gyn wing at Grey-Sloan, and a great one to be honest. Everyone who knew them knew that if they saw each other, it was bound to become a competition or an argument.

Maya’s and Carina’s friends suspect that within the next month they will be dating. Everyone can see that they only argue because they don’t want to be the first one to admit they like the other. Their friends had tried to tell them, but they both just brushed it off.

 _“Honestly Maya, I think you are just pulling that doctors hair to get her attention.”_ It was Andy, Maya’s best friend who had tried to convince her. When all she got in return was Maya scrunching her eyebrows together, she continued with what she was saying.

_“Maya, little boys pull little girls’ pigtails on the playground because they like them, and that is the only way they know how to get their attention.”_

_“I hate to say it Andy, but for once you’re wrong. Dr. Deluca is just truly annoying, I find her incompetent.”_

_“You’re impossible Maya.”_ With a small huff and a smile, Andy had left Maya’s office to get back to work.

______________

While at the bar once, Amelia had picked up on the behavior. At the time it was just Amelia and Carina from the hospital and Maya and a few of her crew mates. Maya was giving Jack a hard time for a something he had said at the station earlier. She had kept playfully hitting him and laughing. When Amelia had noticed her friend had stopped listening to her, she looked around to see why. She followed her friends eyesight and found the group of firefighters.

_“You know, if I didn’t know better, I would think you had a crush on her.” This seemed to snap Carina out of her trance._

_“Well then it is a good thing you know better. I just don’t get how someone that infuriating actually has friends.”_

_“Carina, there is this saying, ‘little boys pull little girls’ pigtails on the playground because they like them, and that is the only way they know how to get their attention’.”_

_“But I do not wear pigtails.”_

That earned a laugh from Amelia, _“no, what I’m saying is she likes you. You guys argue because that is the only way she knows how to get your attention to be only on her. And if I am being honest, I think you like her too.”_

_“Quit being ridiculous, I could never like someone as infuriating as her.”_


	2. Doctor model; firefighter Barbie

“It’s like you don’t think! You are just a firefighter Barbie honestly.” Maya smirked at the insult from Carina.

“Okay, whatever you say doctor model” Maya had quipped back before getting back into the aid car.

“Really? Doctor model? Don’t you hear it? You basically just admitted you think she’s gorgeous Maya.” Vic, who had been driving the aid car, overheard the conversation.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

“Then what exactly did you mean?”

This is the first time Maya didn’t have a witty explanation to give. She got quiet and didn’t answer her friend. What exactly did she mean? It was supposed to annoy Carina, but it only confused the two of them.

Maya let out an annoyed huff, “I just don’t get it, how did they ever want to hire her? She can not be easy to work with.”

“Oh mhm, because you’re like sunshine to work with?”

Maya’s mouth fell open and she playfully slapped Vic, “I am still your captain, I could put you on bathroom duty if I really wanted to.”

“Oh come on, you know I’m just messing with you. Besides, you put me on scut and I’ll tell everyone about your soft side, even Carina.”

“You wouldn’t dare!”

“You’re right, I just wanted to see your reaction.”

The two just laughed a little and then rode the rest of the way to the station in silence.

___________

_“Ha! This means I win” Maya’s arms shot up into the air._

_“Only because I let you win” Carina rolled her eyes at loosing at darts to the captain._

_“You’re just mad because this means the next round is on you.”_

_“I am not mad, a bet is a bet.”_

_“You’re lying, you get this wrinkle on your forehead when you’re mad.” Maya waved a finger in the air right between her_ _eyebrows._

_“Oh shut up about my crinkle.” Carina had scrunched up her face more, which only prompted Maya to burst out laughing._

_“It’s not funny, what is funny though is the little tuft of hair that has been sticking straight out of your head ever since you got here.” With that, Carina turned to get the next round of drinks for the two groups._

_Once the Italian had walked away, Maya quickly fixed her hair and returned to the table where her friends and other Grey-Sloan doctors were sitting. By the end of the night, everyone was successfully drunk. Maya and Carina were having an argument about something, but it sounded more like two old people trying to talk without their dentures. At one point, Andy thought she would be collecting twenty bucks from everyone when Maya leaned in close to Carina. When Maya just burped in the doctors face Andy’s hopes went out the window._

_“Gross! You are such a pig!” Carina had yelled at the blonde who was to busy laughing to care about what she was saying._

_Some of the guys had joined in laughing too and giving her high-fives. Carina decided to just save her breath, no one was listening to her. Carina sat back and rolled her eyes to keep from showing a small smile. She had to admit, that was disgusting, but to see Maya relaxed and being one of the guys, it made her want to smile a little._

_As they all said their goodbyes at the end of the night, the doctor realized that something about Maya’s dynamic with Jack rubbed her the wrong way. She didn’t want to be with Maya, but she also didn’t want anyone else to be with her either. Some point after that night, her and the firefighters disagreements had become less frequent. It was almost as if the two of them had become, friends?_


	3. Compromise

_“So what is with Gibson?”_

_“What do you mean? Did he do something?”_

_“No. But I don’t get it, is he secretly a saint or? Why are you two such close friends?”_

_“He is defiantly not a saint. He was almost engaged to Andy, and since she is my best friend, I had to play nice. Eventually we got close and now we are friends too.”_

“ _Oh.”_

_“Carina Deluca! Are you jealous of Jack?” Maya started to laugh at this realization._

_“Of course not. Why would I be jealous of him? Jealousy would imply that I like you, and I don’t even like you... that much, but since we are seeing a lot of each other due to what we do, I decided to play nice.”_

_“I don’t even like you that much? Does Carina Deluca have a soft side?” Maya laughed while Carina shook her head in disagreement_. 

“ _I was joking, but anyways, I should get back to work. I’m sure I will see you later Maya.”_

___________

One week. 

It had been one week of Maya always seeming to be at the hospital talking to Carina. 

Carina didn’t mind, it was nice to hear about something that wasn’t her coworkers love lives. It was almost weird when Maya didn’t have time to stop by the hospital, not like the doctor minded. Those days just meant that she would have to actually do paperwork in her office. 

The following week was different. 

The following week came with coffee or lunch. As the time went on, the two stopped arguing and had realized they had more in common than they thought. They would exchange work stories and be amazed that the other does their job for a living every day. Carina couldn’t wrap her head around voluntarily running into a burning building, and Maya couldn’t fathom dealing with babies all day. 

Week three came up quick. 

Week three included coffee or food, but this time it was outside of the office. They would meet at a coffee shop midway between their apartments. It took some compromise before agreeing that this coffee shop was suitable. Maya liked the coffee, and Carina liked the baked goods. 

All good things must come to an end right?

Week four. 

Week four is when the change happens. Maya and her team had gotten moved to night shift for a while because of Chief Dixon. Night shift meant no more coffee dates or breakfast runs at 6:30 with Carina. It meant sleeping during the day to be prepared for the night shift. Night shift meant no seeing Carina, even in passing, in the med bay. Maya had wanted to go on a real date with Carina, but Dixon came in and shook up all of 19. Maya was exhausted all the time and hated that she hadn’t had the time to give Carina an explanation. Maya hated Chief Dixon, and Chief Dixon hated Maya. 

__________

“I should have known better. I knew she was bad news, trouble!”

“I’m sure she’s just busy, have you tried calling her?”

Teddy and Amelia sat enjoying lunch while Carina paced the room talking about Maya. 

“Yes! Every single time, it goes straight to voicemail. I should have known that her thick skull would never change.”

The two friends exchanged looks, “I don’t know Carina... Maya seems like she might be really trying. I just don’t think she knows how to express her feelings as openly as you do.”

Carina sat down and gave the two a frustrated pout. They had all finally fallen into a comfortable silence when a pager went off. 

“It’s me, aid car, see you later.” Teddy stood up and walked out of the room.

Typically Carina would have been excited to meet aid car in hopes Maya would be there to fill out the paperwork. No matter how stubborn Maya is, Carina had to admit that she is fun to look at. Lately though, Maya had not been seen with aid car calls so Carina was no longer interested. It was infuriating to Carina that someone so bull headed could make her heart happy. She had tried everything to prove that she did not like Maya, but eventually failed. The past month had been fun, and Carina hated that she missed her coffee dates with Maya. 

“I should get back to work, I have papers to do in my office.” With that, Carina got up and left Amelia in the break room. 

It had now been weeks since Carina has seen or heard from Maya. At this point, she was mad, not sad or disappointed just mad. Mad that she had not even receivedan explanation as to why she had not heard from the captain. There was a small knock on her office door. When she opened the door and saw it was Maya standing on the opposite side, she just turned around and went back to working. 


	4. Her

“Carina, please just hear me out for one minute.”

“I am working.”

“I know, and so am I so I promise this will be quick.”

“Will it be as quick as your decision to just ghost me?” Carina was hurt, and Maya knew that but those words hurt Maya. 

“Carina, we got a new Chief. He has something against me being Captain of 19 and he moved us to night shift. This is actually my first run being back on A shift and I felt like I needed to explain.”

“Hm, sounds like that sucked.” Carina didn’t bother to look up from her paperwork. 

“Carina....please, I promise I wanted to explain sooner, but I was always either working or sleeping for work. I’m sorry you felt like I ghosted you.”

“I had waited to see you come in with aid car for a couple of days. I finally realized that I hadn’t heard from you or seen you with aid car so I gave up. I deserved an explanation weeks ago Maya. Now, if you will excuse me I need to get back to work.” It was the fist Carina had looked up and saw Maya. 

Maya looked like she was trying and hoping her apology worked. Her face fell when she saw Carina look up with a serious and hurt look on her face and say those cold words. Maya knew she was right, but those words still hurt to hear coming from her. 

“You’re right, I should have found a way to tell you sooner, and I am sorry I didn’t.” Maya stood there waiting for the Italian to say anything, but when she only got up and walked past her, she knew the conversation was over. 

_________

“I mean what? Does she really expect me to just run into her arms for apologizing? I mean, I want to trust her and think she is telling the truth, but I can’t. Maya has a reputation and it is not one I want to try and fix.”

“I don’t know Carina, as someone with an equally crazy schedule it could be true. I mean how many times have you had to cancel plans because you are a doctor?” Amelia tried to reason with the doctor, but feels she got nowhere. 

“But the difference is, at least I make time to inform the other person why I have to cancel.” 

The two pagers went off and signaled the end of the discussion. Throughout the day, Carina had been getting everyone’s opinion on what they would do. Most people thought that the two should make up and try again. There were select few who really knew Carina and told her what she wanted to hear. Maya had thrown off Carina’s day, she was distracting without even being around. Carina kept making a mental pros and cons list of why she should over look this and give the blonde another shot. 

Carina was petty, she wouldn’t deny the fact, so when she had come to her decision she didn’t tell anyone. She did not need her friends to talk her down from her petty games. Ever since the day Maya had randomly shown up at her office, Carina went back to her normal routine...well almost normal. Since Maya was back working her normal shift, it meant she had also been showing up in the med bay again. Carina had made it a point to be in the emergency room when Maya was there just to show off. 

It was the little things Carina did that she knew made Maya mad. When Maya would come to the desk, Carina would find a reason to walk away from the desk. If Carina felt her scrubs were too loose, she would lift up her shirt so she could see the strings hanging off her pants and retie them. Carina could see the looks Maya was poorly trying to hide. To Carina, this was a new secret battle the two were having, she just wanted to see how long Maya would last. 

The game had only lasted for about a week before Maya took matters into her own hands. On one of her runs to the hospital, Maya had caught Carina off guard, grabbed her hand and rushed them both into a supply closet. 

“Maya what the he—” before she could finish her sentence, Maya was kissing her. It didn’t take long for the doctor to react. 

“Maya, maybe we should talk about whatever this is.”

“Oh don’t act like you weren’t showing off every time I was around.” Carina smirked at that. 

“So you were paying attention then?”

“To every move. Now is that enough talking?” Maya went to leave a small hickey on the doctors collar bone. 

“For now, yes.” Carina just tilted her head back and let Maya take control. 

The two non-verbally discussed what they had both been wanting to say when in the supply closet. Maya wanted to mark her “territory” so that others would get the point. When the Captain had finished, Carina decided that it would only be fair if she returned the favor. The two eventually decided that they needed to get back to work and tried to look presentable again. 

“So um, should we meet at Joes after work to discuss...” Carina waved her hands in between the two of them. 

“Sure, yeah, um sounds good.”

_________

When Maya had gotten back to the station, Andy was the first to crack. 

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” Andy was just standing by the desk smirking at her friend. 

“Oh, nothing. Just uh, congratulations on finally growing a pair and hooking up with the doctor.”

“I um, I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean?”

“I mean if it wasn’t the doctor, then someone else had a good day, but you missed a button.” Andy pointed the the small gap in Maya’s uniform where she had forgotten to put the button through. 

“I would assume that in the hurry of you two trying to get your clothes back on, you didn’t think to check the buttons on your shirt.” Andy just laughed and put a hand on Maya’s shoulder before walking away. 

_________

Carina walked into the break room where Teddy and Amelia were already waiting for her. The three of them often had lunch together, so it wasn’t uncommon to find them there together. 

Amelia had noticed it first. Carina had her shirt turned inside out, the tag sticking straight out through her hair. Instead of telling her like a normal person, Amelia decided to whistle. 

“What? Why are you cheering? Did something amazing happen today?” Teddy sat at the table looking equally as confused as Carina. 

“Um yeah! You and that firefighter finally hooked up didn’t you?” Teddy’s face lit up in amusement when she saw what Amelia was looking at. 

“I do not know what you are talking about. Today is just as boring as any other day.”

“Is that why your shirt is on inside out and looking like you just rescued it from being a crumpled ball in the corner?” Carina’s face went red. If it were anyone else, she would find a ridiculous excuse as to why she looked like that. 

“Close your eyes. I need to fix my shirt.”

“Carina, we aren’t five and clueless. We know what the female anatomy looks like.” Amelia took pleasure in making fun of her friend. When Carina just gave them a serious look, the two of them closed their eyes. 

“She gave you hickeys already?!” Amelia, who supposedly had her eyes closed, yelled out causing Teddy to have to look. 

“Amelia! You told me you weren’t looking!” Carina quickly threw on her shirt and tried to cover the hickeys. 

A silence fell over them, none of them wanting to be the first to say anything. Carina was too embarrassed to say anything, Amelia was too amused to talk about the hickeys, and Teddy was trying to pretend she didn’t see them. When the silence went on for too long, Amelia bust out laughing. After a while, the group had just been sitting in the break room laughing about what had happened. 


	5. Official

Maya and Carina had decided on trying to be a couple. They wanted to keep it quiet for a little while in case it did not work out. Little did the two know, everyone else was painfully aware of how much they needed to be together. It was hard to keep anything a secret when the blonde always was met with a coffee when she was at the hospital. Carina was typically a happy person at the hospital, but ever since Maya had come along she was even brighter, happier person. 

There were coffee dates and lunch plans again. They told each other about their day over dinner. Most of the time, Maya was reassuring Carina that she would be safe as long as she was with her team. Eventually, if this all worked out, Carina wanted to have a conversation about Maya’s safety. For now though, she would take in the happiness that this new relationship brought her. 

Lately, Maya had been sneaking into Carina’s office when she knew she wouldn’t be there. When Carina would return, there would typically be a flower and a post it note on her desk. The post it note would usually tell her if Maya was going to be working late or not and to have a good work day. The flower was usually a rose or a sunflower, by the end of the week, Carina had a beautiful vase full of the two flowers. When they had started to grow old, Carina decided to press one of each flower to remember this. 

As time went on, and their relationship solidified, they decided that it would be okay if the other spent the night at their apartment. They had been so used to seeing one another almost every night, that it was a bit lonely when the other had to work late. Their communication to one another had also improved so Carina wouldn’t have to worry as much about Maya. The occasional missed call or unread text still made the brunette worry, but it was much less than before. 

On her days off, Carina would try and make it down to the station. She had found out that when Maya got too focused, she forgot to eat. After learning that bit of information, Carina always showed up with lunch for Maya. Most of the time, lunch was left overs from the night before, but if Maya got lucky, Carina would also bring a fresh baked goodie. 

Since things have progressed so nicely without many problems, the two decided to tell everyone that it is official soon. They had decided to wait a little longer so they could stay in their bubble a little longer. Maya just wanted Carina to be happy, and not mess up the one good thing she has in life. Not too long after they moved in together, did they have a talk about Maya’s safety and Carina’s concerns. 

“Just, you know in movies, how there is the hero who runs in and saves everyone? Then there’s the other guy who goes off running in the opposite direction?”

Maya squinted her eyes slightly and gave a small nod. 

“Please, I am begging you Maya, be the other guy. I know you want to be the hero, but I need you to be the other guy, the one who runs in the opposite direction.”

Maya grabbed Carina’s hands, “I will try my best to resist being the hero.”

After they had gone over Carina’s worries and how Maya can stay safe, they cuddled together to watch a movie. The night of course ended with Carina’s head on Maya’s lap sleeping. Maya was playing with the brunette’s hair before sleep consumed her too. Eventually Monday came back around, much to their disappointment and they had to leave their bubble. 

________

“I am about to head into surgery, xo.” A typical text Carina sends so Maya knows to not worry, not that she had much to worry about anyways. 

The surgery went smooth and didn’t take too long, so Carina could still meet her friends for lunch. When she got to the break room, she pulled out to see if Maya had sent any sort of reply to let Carina know she saw the message. The doctor had not received anything of the sort, and just assumed Maya was out on a call. Once Teddy and Amelia showed up, she had no time to overthink things when hearing about their days. 

At the end of lunch, Carina still hadn’t heard from Maya. She furrowed her eyebrows at her phone, the two friends had caught the small glimpse of worry. They tried to assure the doctor that Maya was fine and probably just busy. Carina tried to go about the rest of her day as normal. Normal went out the window when she saw Bailey running around frantically. 

“Hey love, I know you are busy, hope you are remembering to stay safe. See you tonight xo.” 

Carina had been helping a mother in labor when her pager went off with a 911. A nurse had read off that it had come from Schmidt. Carina didn’t worry about the page since it was from Schmidt and her patient needed her more. The pager kept going off and eventually Amelia came in to get Carina.

“Carina, I’ve been paging you.”

“No, Schmidt had been paging me.” Carina didn’t look up from trying to help the mother and baby. 

“Yes, per my request. He is my intern today.”

“Oh, well I am busy. Is there someone else who could help you?”

“Carina...” Carina finally looked over at her friend and saw how serious her friend looked. 

“Okay, I’ll find you after I am done here.” Amelia decided not to fight much harder and went back to help Maya. 

By the time Carina had finished up, Schmidt had let it slip that the reason Amelia went to get her was because Maya was there. Maya was there, and not to see Carina, but to get medical help. Carina had ran to find the other firefighters and found Jack. 

“Jack, where is she?” Jack was oblivious to Carina and Maya’s relationship, and sent her to talk to the active captain, Andy. Vic had over heard and realized she was asking for Maya, but before she was able to tell Carina the correct information, Carina was off. 

Vic hit Jack, “are you that stupid?”

“Ow, what. I sent her to talk to Andy since she is captain today.”

“Yes, I know, but you sent Carina to find the wrong girl.”

Carina ended up finding Maya, laying in a hospital bed with her friends rushing around trying to help her, and all she could do was gasp. 


	6. Come back to me

Maya had to have extensive surgery that night. Bailey had ordered Carina to go wait in the waiting room where everyone else’s families are sitting. Carina’s leg kept bouncing waiting for someone she knew to come bursting through with an update. Time had seemed to barely move when in the waiting room. Carina didn’t know exactly how long it had been, but when Bailey came out to get her, she didn’t care. 

“She’s stable, there was internal bleeding, broken ribs, Teddy repaired a small tear caused by the broken ribs, and Amelia had stopped a brain bleed. She hasn’t woken up yet, but I figured you’d like to see her.” By the time Bailey had explained everything, they were outside of Maya’s room. 

Carina walked in cautiously, not sure exactly what to expect. It’s funny how doctors can tell family what happened and try to prepare them, but when it happens to someone they know, it is completely different. Maya was laying on the bed with wires and tubes all hooked up. Bandages were sticking out from under the gown and made Maya look so fragile. Carina slowly made her way over to the chair placed by the bed and sat down. She was afraid to touch the bed or even Maya’s hand, realistically, she knew nothing bad could happen from holding her hand, but she still couldn’t do it. 

All kinds of thoughts were running through Carina’s head. No one has told her yet what had happened on the scene. She was mentally cursing at herself for not worrying more when she hadn’t heard from Maya all day. She couldn’t help the thoughts, but she knew better, she should have listened to gut. It was almost as if the blonde could tell the doctor was spiraling, and started to choke on the ventilator tube. On instinct, Carina shot up and went to push Maya’s hand away. 

As soon as the vent was removed, the first thing Maya did was grin at Carina. Carina just looked at Maya with anger in her eyes. She was glad that she was okay, but mad that she had to go and play the hero. Although she was mad, she handed Maya a cup of water. 

“I just couldn’t wait to see you I guess.” Maya had tried to joke, but could tell Carina was having none of it.

“You are so lucky that you lived, or I would have brought you back and killed you myself.” Apparently, for Carina relief meant she could now be mad.

“I am so sorry Carina, but I had to go and help my team. I know I told you I would stay safe but-” She was cut off.

“Safe Maya? Safe is not laying in a hospital bed after having extensive surgery so you don’t bleed to death! Safe is not ignoring your girlfriend and running into a dangerous building! Maya, I could have lost you before we truly got to do anything together!” Carina was now crying out of fear.

Maya could see the fear written on Carina’s face. She held her hand out for Carina to take, which she did, and told her, “Carina, as soon as we can, we can do so many first things together.”

Carina slightly smiled at the thought, “like what?”

“Like, get our first pet together, and fight over how to do the dishes, we can get our first house together, we can do so many first things, okay?” Carina nodded at this, tears still running down her face, but now she was calmer.

There was silence for a while as Carina stood next to the bed, one hand holding Maya’s, and the other running through Maya’s hair. 

“I think we should get a dog.” 

Maya looked up in confusion, “hm?”

“You said we should get our first pet when you are better, I think we should get a dog.”

Maya smiled, “I think that is a wonderful idea.” Carina was now less scared to touch Maya, and gave her a light kiss. 

The two sat and talked for a little while until Maya had fallen back asleep. Not too long after did Carina fall asleep too. Carina was in the chair holding Maya’s hand, with her head laying on their joined hands. It was the relief of knowing Maya would be okay that allowed her to rest. The rest was short lived when Carina had woken up to monitors beeping and her fellow coworkers running in. 

Amelia had pulled her out of the room as if she was some family member who wasn’t allowed to be there. Carina was angry, angry she couldn’t be in the room, angry she hadn’t tried to contact Maya sooner, just all around angry. Without saying anything, Carina had walked away. She walked straight out of the hospital and towards her car, she was going to the station to get answers. 

________

Amelia was in the room when Maya had woken up again. The first thing she heard, was Maya looking for Carina. 

“She stepped out for a little bit, she should be back soon.” Amelia lied, she had no clue as to where Carina had gone. 

Maya gave her a small nod. She felt small in the hospital bed, not used to being taken care of in this manner. Everyone fussing around trying to make her comfortable and just being professional. Maya just wanted Carina, she at least made her feel like a normal person and not some patient. 

________

“Carina, hello.” Vic was at the reception desk and greeted her warmly. 

“What the hell happened out there?” Carina was in no mood for small talk, she just wanted answers. 

“Carina-” Vic could see Carina wasn’t playing around and continued, “we were on a call at a hospital. It turned out that there was bombs throughout the building and some of our people were still stuck inside. There were people working on trying to get them out from the outside, but Maya insisted on helping. Maya handed off captain duties to Andy so she could go in. When she ran in, the last timer was about to go off. When the bomb went off, it cause debris to shift and collapse.”

“So you mean Maya had no reason to go into the building?” Carina was furious, before she understood, Maya had no one waiting for her to come home. Now though, things were different, Carina depended on Maya to come back to her every night. 

“I’m sorry Carina, I tried to stop her. I really tried, but you know how Maya can be.”

“Thank you Vic.” The tall brunette just gave a small disappointed nod and left the station. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Carina has a right to be mad at Maya, or do you think she’s being irrational?


	7. Bella

After talking to Vic at the station, Carina decided that she was mad at Maya officially. She had already checked in on her and knew she was okay, so now she could just be mad. The day had gone as usual, rounds, lunch, check on Maya from a distance. Carina was checking in on Maya by asking Amelia how she is instead of checking in on her directly. Carina wasn’t sure what to say anymore, she wanted to yell at Maya, but she also just wanted to make sure she knew she still lo-liked her. 

Working in a hospital that your girlfriend was being treated at sounds like it would be a good thing. Instead, it just made it hard for Carina to work, she was constantly being told that Maya wants to see her. Carina needed to not see Maya so she doesn’t feel this angry fear anymore. She had this idea that it would only take a few days, and then she could get back to taking care of Maya. In reality however, it has almost been two weeks since Carina had physically checked on Maya. 

“Carina, Maya is refusing medical help until you go visit her.” Of course Maya knew what to do to finally get Carina’s attention. 

“Fine, I will go check on her after lunch. Thank you for the update though Amelia.” 

_______

When Carina walked in, she could tell they had given Maya something for the pain. Instantly Carina’s anger melted away and she remembered her feelings for Maya. As Carina stood in the door frame, Maya had looked over and started making grabby hands. The doctor had slowly made her way over to the bed, once she reached it the pairs hands interlocked. 

“You are so beautiful” Maya slurred out with half closed eyes. 

Carina just smiled and held back a small laugh, “and you are very stubborn. Let the doctors take care of you Bella.”

“But you weren’t coming to see me” Maya now had a small pout on her face. 

“I will make you a deal, you let the doctors take care of you, and I will come visit more often.”

Maya paused to think, “fine, but you have to kiss me first.”

“Maya, I am working.”

“Fine, then no deal.” Maya shrugged her shoulders like a little kid. 

Carina couldn’t help but roll her eyes before giving in and giving the blonde a quick peck. 

“Can you stay for a little while?” Maya asked trying to pull Carina into the bed with her. 

“Just until I get paged” Carina slid into the bed and started to play with the firefighters hair. 

“You are so stubborn Maya Bishop, I don’t know why I put up with you at times.”

“It’s because you love me silly” Maya had looked up at her with her big blue eyes.

“You’re right, I love you Maya.” These were not the circumstances in which Carina thought she would be telling Maya she loved her. 

“I never thought we would end up here being all mushy together, but here we are. I love you Carina Deluca.” Carina leaned over and gave the girl a short but passionate kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so much shorter, but I felt that I needed to get it out and posted!


	8. Firsts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy all the fluff and cuddles!

“What about Jeff?” 

“Carina, no. We are not naming our  girl  dog Jeff.” 

“But why not? I think it is cute and it would suit her!” 

They have been fighting over their new dogs name for the entirety of the trip home. Eventually Carina had won, and their new dog was named Jeff. The two women had spent most of their day with the pup and getting her used to the apartment. They took her with them all day, for a walk, to get food, and to run errands. It was safe to say that the two loved their new family member. 

Randomly, while laying in bed, Carina started to let out a small laugh. Maya just gave her the most confused look. Jeff ignored the two women as she was too tired to care about their movement. 

“I was just thinking. You said you wanted to have firsts when you got out of the hospital.”

“Yeah? And that made you laugh?”

“No, what made me laugh was thinking of how we had our  first disagreement over what to name our  first  dog.” The thought made the blonde laugh a little too. 

“I guess you’re right, that is kind of funny. When I said those things, I didn’t expect them to be all at once.” It was late and the two needed sleep according to the laughter coming out of them. 

Once the laughter died down, they gave each other (and Jeff) a goodnight kiss. 

______

“Mhm, good morning to you too” Maya had been awoken by sloppy wet kisses. 

Carina sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes, “who are you talking to?”

When Maya finally opened her eyes, she saw Jeff was the sloppy kisser. 

“Ah gross Jeff!” Carina just sat there laughing realizing what had happened. Maya on the other hand was scrubbing the slobber off with the back of her hand. 

“What are you trying to say about my morning kisses Bella?” Carina questioned with an eyebrow raised. 

“I- nothing. I love your morning kisses babe, you know this!” Maya went tomato red at the realization. 

“You thought Jeff’s kisses were me.” Carina now had a small pout and started to get up. 

“That’s not true and you know it! Where are you going?”

“To let Jeff out.”

“What about my morning cuddles and kisses.” It was now Maya who had the pout on her face. 

“Nope. You thought I had already kissed you good morning so you’ll have to make do with that.” Carina turned with a little smirk knowing Maya was glaring at her. 

________

Throughout the morning, Maya tried to steal her morning kiss from Carina. Sadly, the doctor out smarted her and always saw it coming and dodged them. Carina was going to have fun holding this over Maya. She wasn’t actually mad, just having fun teasing Maya for basically comparing her kisses to a dog. 

“Nope, no kisses for you today Bella.”

“But why? I already said I’m sorry.”

“Oh, well then that fixes everything.”

“Really?” Maya’s eyes lit up with hope.

“No! Not really Maya.” Carina just stood there laughing at the way Maya’s face fell into another pout. 

“Meanie!” Maya stuck her tongue out like a little kid, which only prompted Carina to laugh harder. 

Before Carina could reply, Jeff had come running back into the room. 

“Fine! If you wont kiss me, then I am taking Jeff and we will cuddle watching movies in bed!” Maya went to pick up the small dog, but Jeff had slipped out of her grasp and ran towards Carina. 

Maya’s mouth fell open in disappointment while Carina held the dog and laughed again. 

“Even Jeff is on my side today!”

“That was cold Jeff. I can’t believe it has only been a day and my girlfriend and my dog have teamed up against me!” Maya just shrugged and went to their bedroom closing the door behind her. 

______

There was a soft knock on the door, “Maya? Can I come in?” 

There was no response from the other side of the door. Carina slowly and quietly opened the door. Maya was on the bed facing away from the door. 

“Maya?” Carina was confused now. 

She crept slowly towards the bed, kneeled on the bed and gave the blonde a soft kiss. She had fallen asleep while pouting. It was the cutest sight if you asked Carina. She just cuddled up to Maya and laid there. 

Almost instantly Maya rolled over in her arms. She buried her face into the doctors neck and wrapped the rest of her body around her. Carina smiled and kissed the top of her head happy to just lay there and do nothing. 

A small sound came from Maya, “I win.”

“Hm?”

“I win, I got my kiss.” Maya spoke louder. 

“Oh my silly girl, yes you did win.” Carina could feel Maya smile against her chest and cuddle in closer. 


	9. Day Off

It was one of those rare occasions where Carina had the day off and Maya had to go to work. Those days were always long and boring for the doctor. At least this time, she had Jeff to keep her company. They would probably clean up a little and then find something to watch for the day. Maya had already left before Carina had woken up, so the day was hers. 

The station was slow today, so Maya was doing paperwork in her office. There were plenty of opportunities to keep Carina updated. The day didn’t seem to be very busy for either one of them. Carina had informed Maya that her and Jeff had gone for a walk, finished a season of Criminal Minds, and cleaned some of the house. 

Up until lunch time, Maya and the team have barely had any work to do. There were chores to be done and paperwork to fill out, but that was all. After lunch, some bigger calls have come in and they had work to do. They were smaller fires, the kind that Carina didn’t have to worry about. As usual, Maya still updated Carina when she left, and when she got back even from the small fires. 

Carina had decided that she wanted to do something to surprise Maya. She settled on making a baked goodie to take to the station. It was a nice day, so Carina walked with Jeff down to the building in the late evening. Maya always filled out paperwork for way too many hours, so Carina wanted to give her a break. 

When she got to the station, it was quiet. She pulled out her phone to see a text she had missed from Maya that they had a call. The doctor just put her phone away and went to wait for her girlfriend in the captains office. She sat at the desk for a little while until she got bored and moved to the bedroom. Jeff was first to notice when the team had gotten back to the station. She had gotten up, and ran to the office door when she heard Maya coming. 

“Jeff? What are you doing here?!” She bent down to rub her belly. 

“Ciao Bella. Jeff and I wanted to bring you a treat since I knew you would be doing paperwork until late.” When Maya had looked up, she finally noticed her girlfriend standing in the doorframe of the bedroom. 

“Ooh, what did I do to deserve this?”

“Mm nothing, I am just the best girlfriend in the world.” Carina smirked smugly. 

Maya gave her a quick kiss and replied, “tell me something I don’t already know.”

She went to go sit at her desk only to find a plate of baked goods instead of her paperwork. 

“I thought maybe tonight you could just come home and not do hours of paperwork?”

“Carina, as nice as that sounds, you know I have to fill out daily reports.” At that statement, Carina just let out a huff. 

_______

The brunette decided on staying while Maya did reports so they could at least be together. A few hours in however, Carina was getting bored and started bothering Maya like a kid. 

“Are you done yet?”

“No, soon I promise.” That is the third time she has been given that response. 

“But Mayaaa, I want cuddles!” She gave her best pouty face, crinkle and all. 

Maya narrowed her eyes and tried to ignore her girlfriend but the pout was too strong. 

“Fine come here.” She rolled her chair back and patted her lap. 

Carina gleefully put down her phone and went to cuddle with her girlfriend. 

“I have one more report to finish, then we can go home.” Maya kissed the crinkle away while Carina wrapped her arms around her neck and smiled. 

Maya went back to working with Carina wrapped like a koala around her. Carina kept stealing kisses and was trying to get Maya to focus on her instead. It seemed to work for short periods of time. When Maya would pull away, Carina would pout and go limp in her arms to be annoying dead weight. It was close to midnight before Maya had agreed to be done working so they could go home. 


	10. Sunday Morning

It’s Sunday morning, the rain is falling, making it cold in the apartment. Carina rolls over and steals the covers from Maya. This prompts the blonde to let out a huff and smother Carina with her body for warmth. The cuddle session leads Jeff to believe it should include her and she jumps up in between the two women. Maya hears Carina laugh, the cue that both women were officially awake and would be getting up soon. 

“Don’t forget, I have that lunch date with Amelia today.”

“Boo, what am I supposed to do?” 

“Bella, you’ve known about this” Carina just rolled her eyes and kissed the pout away. 

“I know, but its raining. I think that calls for movies in bed with my girlfriend.”

“We can do that when I get back.”

“Okay, fine.” Maya had stopped playing with Carina’s hand to get up and make breakfast. 

________

“Bye Bella, I’ll be back in a couple of hours.” Carina was leaving for her lunch date, which Maya still wasn’t thrilled about. 

“Okay, be safe driving and tell Amelia hi for me.” She gave the taller woman a quick kiss before she headed out the door. 

Rationally, Maya knew this was just a lunch with a friend. Unrationally, Carina had been talking about this for a while and it made Maya confused. It seemed that the more time the two spent free time together, Amelia had always come up. It was always something funny that she had said, or some interesting medical case she had. 

Maya loved Carina, but the Amelia talk is getting old. She didn’t want to say anything to Carina, because she knew that the two doctors were inevitably friends since they work together. Maya just couldn’t help but feel a little worry deep down inside. She shook the thoughts away, and went to watch movies with Jeff. 

Thoughts about the time had disappeared by the time Maya started movie three. Jeff had fallen asleep on Carina’s side of the bed. Maya reached a hand out to pet the small ball of fluff. When the third movie had finished, Maya picked up her phone to text Carina, but had realized it had almost been five hours since Carina had left. Five hours? She said they were just going to catch up on life things over lunch, what lunch takes five hours? 

‘Hey babe, just checking on when you’ll be home’ 

“Jeff, I’m being crazy right? She wouldn’t leave us right?” The dog just starred at her blankly. 

‘Sorry, lost track of time. Should be home soon.’

Maya huffed, the rain was making her sleepy. She decided on taking a nap with the dog until Carina got back. It had been another hour before Maya heard the front door open and close. She could hear Carina’s sweet voice whisper a quick hello to Jeff and make her way to the bedroom. When she saw Maya sleeping she just leaned over the bed and gave a quick kiss to her forehead. 

With a wrinkle of her brow, Maya mumbled a small, “you’re soaking wet and feel cold.”

“Well, let me change and you can make me warm again.” Maya could her the suggestive tone in the doctors voice. 

Although she felt the need to have a talk with Carina later, Maya did feel the need to still take care of her girlfriend. When Carina got in bed, she instantly wrapped her body around Maya. 

“Oh my god Carina! You’re freezing, what did you have lunch out in the rain?” Maya squeaked at the suddenly ice cold body pressed against her. 

“No, it’s just really cold out.” Carina hummed and kissed Maya’s neck, just above her shoulder. 

“Well then I’m glad Jeff and I had a cuddle day inside, where its warm.” 

“How was your day with Jeff?”

“Fine, probably not as good as your day with Amelia.” Maya had replied flatly. 

That prompted Carina to look up at Maya with her crinkle on full display, “what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, I just didn’t think your lunch with Amelia was going to mean you were gone for six hours.” Maya gave the brunette a quick glance but couldn’t maintain eye contact. 

Carina sat up now, “it was just lunch Maya.”

“Lunch that lasted six hours?”

“Well yes, there was traffic on my way there. Then there was lunch and catching up, and then Teddy showed up with Alice. Of course then I stayed and talked with Teddy and played with the bambina. What’s wrong with that?”

“Nothing, just a text would have been nice.”

“Well, some trust would be nice too!” Carina had snapped back unaware of how mad she was. 

“Carina, I do trust you! I just would have liked an update that you were safe or telling me that you were going to stay longer!”

“Well I didn’t think it was necessary seeing as you already knew I was over at a  friends  house!”

Maya got up without saying anything and started to change. 

“Where are you going?!”

“For a run because right now I can’t have this conversation without saying something I wont regret later!”

“Don’t be ridiculous Maya, it’s pouring outside.” Carina’s voice was softer now. 

“Then I’ll be at the gym, I just can’t be here right now.” With that, Maya left. It was just Carina and Jeff until god knows when. 


	11. Break

Hey everyone! I just wanted to hop on and say that no, I have not forgotten about or abandon this story. There is just a lot of chaos happening in my life that needs to be organized before I can write again. To help get chapters out sooner, it would be a great help if you left me a comment on what you would like to see happen in future chapters. I hope you guys understand and stick with the story. Happy Halloween hope you are all safe and well and feel free to come chat with me @ovver.waatch on twitter!


	12. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but hope you enjoy...

Instead of waiting for Maya’s return, Carina decided to go cuddle Jeff in the bedroom. Jeff softly licked the tears rolling off of the doctors face as they cuddled. Carina didn’t understand what the big deal was about earlier. Everything between the two have been so good lately so what changed? 

In the morning when Maya still wasn’t home, Carina felt a tug at her heart. She knew the blonde was mad at her but she usually still came home. At least she had work to focus on today and not have time to think about why Maya was still missing. She had sent Maya a text informing her that she would like to talk after work if possible. Maya never read the text which made Carina worry more. They don’t typically fight and when they do the always make sure to communicate afterwards. A lunch date with a friend should not have made her girlfriend disappear. 

At lunch, Carina decided to go to the station and try to talk to Maya then. When she got to the station no one was there. The man at the front desk informed her that the A shift was out on a call. Maya never went on a call without informing Carina. Hurt and confused, the doctor went back to the hospital and tried to bury herself in work. She decided that if she still hadn’t heard from Maya by the end of her shift, she would go looking for her. The last thing she wants is for them to keep fighting about something she didn’t even understand as a problem. 

_______

7:15 

Carina was tired after a long shift, but she still had to look for a missing Maya. She decided to check Maya’s apartment first. She didn’t really think she would be there, but it was a starting point. She knew when she entered the small apartment that Maya wasn’t there. Walking in, it was obvious she hadn’t been there in a while since she has been staying with Carina most of the time. 

There were only so many places that the doctor could think to check and they all came up empty. She had gone to the station again, and then Joe’s bar in hopes of finding the team, and even the park where she would walk Jeff while Maya ran. After all the running around she had done to find Maya after having a tiring shift, Carina was exhausted. Defeated, she decided to just go home for the night and see if tomorrow brought any better luck. 

Carina opened her eyes only to immediately close them again. There were bright lights passing across her vision. Her hand felt wrapped and under a lot of pressure, the other felt soft bedsheets. She looked around to try and figure out where she was, she then saw Miranda at her side. No, she left work already, why was Miranda at her bedside? 

“Hey, good to see you awake.” She greeted Carina seeing her eyes open. 

“Where- why? What-?“ Carina couldn’t seem to figure out which question to ask first. 

“It’s okay, you’re at Grey-Sloan. You were in a car accident, your brother has been informed and Meredith is calling Maya.” Carina just slowly blinked at hearing Maya was being informed. 

“I’m going to give you some time to rest up before they come in and visit.”

“Thank you, but can you do me a favor when they are allowed to visit?”

“Anything.”

“Send Andrew in only, and first.” Without questioning Miranda just nodded her head and left. 

_______

There was a soft knock on the doorframe followed by a soft, “hey” from Andrew. 

“Andrea! Come in.” Carina had wanted to see her baby brother before Maya to inform him of what was going on between them. 

Andrew went and sat at her bedside laying a hand on her shoulder when she tried to sit up. 

“Careful, they said you have some broken ribs.” Andrew gave a small sad smile at seeing his sister. 

He was just thankful that it wasn’t worse. A small cut on her head that didn’t even need stitches, some broken ribs, and a broken wrist. The worst of it being that she would have to have surgery to set her wrist back in place. Telling Carina that news scared Andrew.

“Was Maya out there?”

“Yeah, she is, but they wouldn’t let her back yet. Said family first and then she started arguing with Schmidt.” He gave a small smile at the image of Schmidt’s face. 

“I know, I asked them to send you in first.”

“Why? What’s going on?”

“We- she sighed. We had a fight the other night. She walked out to run which is usual, but unlike the other times, she wasn’t home this morning. I didn’t think much of it, but after not hearing from her all day I worried. I wanted to talk to her about our fight and then I guess I was in a car accident.” She waved her good hand across her body at the last statement.

“Carina, when you finally let her in, be nice to her.”

“Be nice to her? She is the one who started the fight, over a  lunch date!” 

“She may have started it, but she is out there right now worried sick about you.” At that, Carina’s face fell.She didn’t mean to worry her, she just wasn’t ready to see her right away. 

“I promise you two will work this out too. She might be mad, but she loves you Carina.”

Carina wrinkled her eyebrows, “when did you get so smart?”

“About the same time that your brilliance became known to the family.” He smiled and stood up. 

“Just hear her out okay?” He started walking to the door after she nodded. 

“I love you Andrea.” Carina called from the bed before he left. 

He turned around with a smile, “I love you too Car.”

_______

“I need to see her, please!” 

“Are you family?”

“No bu-“

“Then no. She will be going into surgery soon, you can see her tomorrow.”

Surgery, was she hurt that bad? God how could she be so stupid, there was a woman who loved her and she shut her out. She should have just replied to her text, let her know she was fine, literally anything! Maya was so busy mentally cursing at herself, she didn’t see Andrew come out of visitation. 


	13. Sorry

“Hey, how are you holding up?”

Maya snapped her head up at hearing Andrew’s voice. One look into her eyes and he had his answer. She wasn’t doing great as far as he could tell. After knowing what he knew, he still decided to sit with her and try to calm her down. 

“They said she was going into surgery, is it bad? Please just be honest.” Maya’s eyes were glossy and pleading. 

“She is going into surgery to fix a broken wrist. Other than that, it is common car accident injuries; broken ribs and bruising.” Maya sat there a second taking in the new information before speaking. 

“I screwed up” she whispered. 

“Maya-“

“No, I  really  screwed up Andrew. I- I thought she decided to leave me just like everyone else.”

________

_“I need to talk to you.”_

_“Maya? It’s late... is everything alright?”_

_“No, not really. I’m sorry for coming over so late, but I need to know the truth.” Amelia decided that it would be better to go outside and talk._

_“The truth? About what?”_

_“I- I don’t know how to ask this so I’m just going to come out and say it.” She paused, “IsCarinacheatingonmewithyou?” It came out so fast that the brunette couldn’t understand._

_“I’m sorry, what?” She blinked in shock and scrunched up her face._

_“Is Carina cheating on me with you? Everyone in my life eventually leaves, and I just need to know if things are about to end between us.” Amelia started to smile._

_“Oh! Oh you’re serious? Maya, Carina is in love with you and could never imagine leaving you. Di- did something happen between you guys?”_

_“No, but she came to have lunch with you and then didn’t come home until hours later. Then she told me there was traffic due to the rain, but seeing as we live in Seattle and it is almost always raining, I find that hard to believe.” After hearing that, Amelia started to clam up._

_“There probably was traffic, she did show up late for lunch. And then we talked for awhile before Teddy and Alice came by for a visit.” The story was almost exactly what Carina had told her._

_Not believing Amelia the blonde just said a quick, “okay thank you for the truth. I should get going.”_

_She needed more time to clear her head, so she ran to Andy’s. She knew she should be talking to Carina, but she didn’t want to lose her over this._

__________

_“Maya, please it is late just stay here.”_

_With a sigh, she knew Andy was right and gave in, “okay fine.”_

_The following day, Maya knew she and Carina needed to talk. She thought about when would be a good time for them when she received a text. It was Carina, she made the decision for Maya that they would talk after work. Maya just read the message and didn’t bother to reply to it. When Andy was ready, the two headed off to the station unaware of just how busy they were going to be._

_The station had been called in three times within the first two hours of the A shift starting. They were small fires so she didn’t think to inform her girlfriend. When they had gotten back to the station, it was long after lunch and Maya was told Carina had come by. After hearing that Carina came by, Maya decided she needed to let her know she was okay. Walking into her office to do paperwork, Jack walked in behind her._

_“Come on Maya, how long are you going to keep me on bathroom duty?”_

_“Are you complaining?” She raised an eyebrow in a telling way._

_“No, uh just wondering.”_

_“Well I don’t know either Gibson so get back to work.” Without argument he nodded his head once and left the office._

_Once he was gone she pulled out her phone to update Carina._

_‘Sorry I didn’t come home last night, it was late so I crashed at Andy’s. I heard you came by the station while we were out on a call. Don’t worry it was a small fire nothing dangerous, talk to you after work.’_

_She had thrown her phone into her desk drawer again before going back to work. Unknown to the blonde that the desk drawer meant the message was not sent._

________

“I should have trusted her, I was scared that things might have been ending between us and now because of me she is here.” Maya was avoiding looking at Andrew in fear of crying. 

“Maya, she’s going to be okay. You two will talk it out and everything will be fine, she’s not going to break up with you.” That last part Andrew hoped was true now that he said it. He knew his sister was stubborn but her truly believed she loved the firefighter. 

Just before Maya could spew out more self doubt and anger, Miranda can out walking towards the two. She had no emotion on her face which worried Maya even though she knew that Carina was probably fine. 

“Everything went well, she is just now waking up. Maya if you would like to come with me you can see her now.” Miranda addressed the nervous woman while glaring a concerned look to Andrew. 

‘Here’s to hoping everything goes well’ Maya thought before entering Carina’s room. 


	14. Not Sorry Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I am sorry it has been so long since I have last updated! I have been stuck in a writing rut, but am back now with a new chapter for you all! I hope you enjoy :)

“Hey, have you talked to Maya yet?” It was Amelia’s turn to visit her friend. 

“No, I think Miranda went to get her.”

“Do us both a favor and tell her you love her. She needs to hear it.” Carina’s face scrunching up at that statement. 

“She came to talk to me” Amelia confessed quietly before continuing, “she was scared of losing you, thought we might have been hooking up.” Carina’s eyes went wide at that statement. A small fire began to light in her eyes as she took in the news. 

“Why wouldn’t she just tell me that?!” An infuriated Carina was a Carina no one wanted to be around. She was spiraling into some rant that she didn’t even notice Amelia sneak out of the room. She was still yelling in Italian when Miranda came back. 

With an eyebrow raised Miranda turned to Maya and said, “good luck with that.” 

“Permission to come in?” Maya knocked softly and stood in the doorway. 

“No. Go away.” Carina looked over with hurt in her eyes then turned the other way. 

“Why? What’s going on?” Maya kept standing in the doorway. 

Carina felt anger and sadness all at once. How could she not have seen that Maya still had walls up. She felt so stupid to think that Maya would actually let happiness into her life. Feeling the hurt and fire light up again, she turned around to confront Maya. 

“I CANNOT  _ BELIEVE _ YOU THOUGHT I WOULD CHEAT ON YOU!” Maya’s eyes widened unaware that Carina knew. 

“Carina, please I can explain-“ 

“No, just leave! Clearly you don’t trust me, you still have your walls up and  _ I am not _ going to just sit here and take accusations from you!” 

“Carina I do trust you, and I am so, so sorry. I love you, and I haven’t said that to anyone besides my brother, so that means something. I love you Carina and I am willing to spend everyday making it up to you.” 

“Sorry doesn’t cut it Maya! You are the reason I am in this hospital bed! The love I have for you is what led me to be out driving around after my shift to look for you! If you would have trusted me and talked things through, you would have known that soon enough!” 

“Wait, what do you mean if  _ I  _ had talked things through, you are the one that said you wanted to talk about things after both our shifts?!” 

“Yes, and then  _ you  _ decided to not tell me if that worked for you or not. I was scared that you weren’t going to come home for a second night in a row!”

“I told you that I was at Andy’s and that I was safe! I was going to come home and work things out.” 

“You never told me that you were safe or that you stayed at Andy’s. If you had, I wouldn’t have been out looking for you!” 

“YES I DID! Look right here” Maya pulled out her phone and opened their last conversation only to see that it had not gone through, “oh my god.” Maya stood there with her mouth agape trying to figure out why it hadn’t gone through, the station usually had good connection, especially the captain's office.” 

Carina sat in the bed with a sour look of expectancy on her face as she watched Maya. It took everything within her to refrain from blurting out “I told you so” when she heard Maya gasp. 

“I- Carina, I am so, so sorry. I did send the message, but then I put my phone in my desk and it must not have sent before I put it in the drawer because-” she had turned her phone and showed it to her very angry girlfriend. On the screen showed the message and the little red symbol signifying it had failed to send. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Carina keeping secrets of her own? Comment below what you think is going to happen next!


	15. Shiny and New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this chapter is so short, but I didn't have a whole lot of motivation to write tonight. I hope you enjoy the chapter though :)

It had now been three weeks since the accident and argument. In those three weeks, the two had managed to talk things over and make amends. Maya had been unable to take time off from work seeing as she  _ is  _ captain. With that being said, their routine included Carina pouting about Maya going to work, cuddles with Jeff, and then more cuddles when Maya had returned home. 

“Marry me.” The words came out plain and simple as Maya played with Carina’s hand on the couch. 

“ _ What? _ ” At hearing that, Carina sat up straight and was unable to hide her shock. 

“Marry me.” There it was being said plain and simply once again, “come on, I know this may seem fast, and I know you aren’t in the habit of fixing broken people, which clearly I am, but I love you Carina. I want to show it to you and other people that we are committed to each other.” 

Without saying a word, Carina had gotten up and went to their bedroom. Grabbing the small box from the nightstand made her heart pound in her chest. When she returned to the sitting room, Maya had been standing getting ready to grab her coat. 

“Maya? What are you doing?” Carina had raised an eyebrow at the smaller woman. 

“I’ll come by tomorrow and grab my stuff, don't worry.” 

“Maya, sit your butt back down on the couch right now.” The request wasn’t angry, it sounded more tired, but Maya did as she was told.

Carina had taken a seat near Maya, but not close enough that she could see the box. 

“Maya, you can be so bull headed and frustrating sometimes-” Maya went to cut in, but closed her mouth when Carina kept talking. “-but you make up for it in all the ways that count. I have loved you after five minutes of actually being friends with you, and I still love you five months later. I love what we have going on here, we’re finally moved in and living together, we got our first dog together, we have had many “first” fights, and now we have both had our first proposals.” 

Smirking, Carina got closer to Maya and opened the box. Inside was a simple black band with a thin red line running through the middle, it was elegant while still being very Maya’s style. Words unable to be formed were said with a wide eyed Maya nodding her head. 

“Yes?”

“Yes!” Carina went to slip the ring on the blondes finger but stopped to say one more thing, “Maya, I love you, I want this and clearly so do you, but I need you to promise to  _ stop running away from your problems!”  _ Maya let out a little laugh and promised Carina with a kiss. She stood and stared as Carina slipped the new ring onto her finger with more admiration than she thought she was capable of giving or receiving. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you all think? Will this bliss and happiness last or is it going to end up being way too fast for Maya?


	16. Reflections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I felt this should be on its own and that I needed to get a new chapter out for y’all!

_What did I do? What did I do?!_

_I- we- Maya what did you do? Did you really think any of this through? You already agreed to let a dog and a girl to move into your apartment and now you proposed?! What on earth were you thinking?_

... _Thinking...?_

“Maya? Hellooo? Earth to Maya?” At hearing her name, Maya snapped out of it. 

“I’m sorry, what did you ask?”

“What are you thinking about?” Carina noticed that Maya had stopped listening and that’s when she noticed Maya’s overthinking face. 

“Oh, nothing. It’s just about what drills I want to use and who gets what chore at work tomorrow.” She answered easily with an obviously fake smile plastered to her face. 

“Maya.... don’t run remember. What are you really thinking?” 

_Crap, I can’t tell her I think I made a mistake. I didn’t make a mistake, it just happened faster than I would have liked._

She sighed before responding, ”honestly? I think this is all happening really fast. I don’t regret anything so don’t worry about that. I just never thought I could go from single stubborn Maya to fiancé-move-in-with-me-domesticated Maya so quickly.”

“Okay” Carina took in the new information and just shrugged. 

“Okay? What do you mean okay?” Maya raised an eyebrow at this, she expected Carina to have more to say about this. 

“I mean okay, I know you Maya. I know this is moving fast, but if you really wanted it to slow down, you wouldn’t have also proposed. I think subconsciously you want this all just as much as I do no matter how fast it seems.”Carina was looking at her new fiancé with the most caring expression full of love that Maya had ever seen. 

Maya seemed to be really taking in the words said to her as she just sat there nodding her head. 

“Okay, so you might be right” with a small defeated sigh Maya smiled at seeing the brunette smirk. 

“Oh, I am  _ always  _ right bambina” Carina’s smirk then turned into a full on smile with a small laugh accompanied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the chapter and Maya talking with Carina instead of running. Let me know what you think in the comments below :)


End file.
